Complications
by ishjussmee
Summary: When things get complicated, how will you deal and make things go as you want? Based on real life, Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers. I'm still known as new on these terms but this is supposedly my second fanfic but first on HSM. I'm kind of starting this off because it's sort of based on my life and the dramas that happen to Gabriella have actually happened to me. But yeah I guess it's a way to let go of things for me. I hope you like it.

As for critics .. I will take them but only if its on something to improve my writing..the pairing is just how it is.. not changing that. Oh and also I understand that some of the things that the characters do are not of their usual natures, but this is a fanfic story so yeah I'm trying to make it go with what the characters would usually do but still try to keep with what really happened in my life. Sorry I'm making my author's note so long but I had a problem with that in my other fanfic and I don't want to open my email to like 505163 reviews saying the characters don't act like that. Hope you guys understand and thanks to whoever read and review in advance.

On with the story ..

It has been a month since the triple threat and Gabriella is now part of the 'gang'. After the auditions, Sharpay has admitted to defeat and now are absolute close friends with Gabriella and Taylor. The gang consists of Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke.

Gabriella and Troy have been closer than ever but are just friends. They flirt like crazy and everyone can see it but them. Troy would skip free period practice to hang out wit Gabriella and would walk her to her classes everyday. He calls her after practice and they would talk on the phone every night. Gabriella had secretly developed a crush for him but didn't want anyone to know and vice versa for him.

One day, Gabriella was walking to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone when Susie, one of her friends from class called after her. "Gabriella!" Susie yelled.

Gabriella spun around. "Oh hey Susie" she said happily. They haven't talked for a while since they don't sit near each other in class anymore.

"Hey, how are you?" Susie asked a little out of breath.

"I'm okay, what about you? Any new guys?" Gabriella asked. Susie has always liked a different guy every time they talked to each other. Gabriella felt bad for Susie though since she annoys the guys she likes so much that they nearly stop being her friend. But then, Susie can't help it..she calls them all the time to try and get their attention.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you.. do you and Troy Bolton have a thing going ?" Susie asked.

Gabriella looked down but looked back up and straight ahead. "No, no, me and Troy? Haha..we're just friends. Why do you ask?" she said nervously but Susie didn't seem to notice.

"Oh good, because well..that's who I've been having a crush on for awhile.." Susie said blushing.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Troy?" she asked not believing that Susie just said that.

"Yeah. He's so .. perfect. Such a sweet guy and not to mention cute. You're so lucky to be such good friends with him. I've been trying to do that forever." Susie said not seeing Gabriella's reaction.

"Yeah .. lucky me .." Gabriella said. All of a sudden, Susie stopped in her tracks with a huge smile on her face. Gabriella looked confused. "Susie why'd you stop?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh my god, you're good friends with Troy! Can you please help me get together with him?" Susie asked excitedly.

Gabriella looked as if she was about to die. "I-I don't know if I can do that Susie.." Gabriella started.

"Oh please Gabriella? I really really like him and you're such good friends with him." Susie's eyes were pleading as Gabriella looked at her.

And being the sweet Gabriella she was, she said "I guess..i'll try.."

Susie squealed and gave Gabriella a huge hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Gabriella just stood there. She didn't know what else to do.

"Well I have to go Gabriella, I'll call you later and talk to you about this okay? Thank you so much again!" Susie said giving Gabriella one last hug. Gabriella smiled lightly and watched Susie walk away.

'What did I just get myself into?' Gabriella asked herself as she continued her walk to the cafeteria.

Well .. yeah short chapter but it is only the first one xD I'll post another soon .. by then .. please review .. I'll post faster if you guys review more xP but if yall don't like it then I could just discontinue it here .. so .. yeah .. looking forward to seeing how this goes .. xD


	2. A Talk & A Hug

Hey haha thanks for the reviews.. I'm glad yall like it and yeah this story is not precisely like mine since we had a different way of meeting but I didn't want to change that. I will be changing the ending to make it a happy one since I didn't exactly have a happy one but it'll be one that I wish would happen haha so yes heres another chapter .. enjoy xD

_Previously:_

'_What did I just get myself into?' Gabriella asked herself as she continued her walk to the cafeteria._

Gabriella walks into the cafeteria and finds her friends there. "Hey Gabi over here!" Taylor yelled. Gabriella sees them and sits between Troy and Sharpay.

"Hey guys" she said as happy as she could. Troy looked at her. He could tell something was wrong. He got close to her and whispered in her ear. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and pulled away. "Yeah I'm fine." She said and smiled weakly. Troy knew her better than that but he didn't want to push her.

Instead he looked at Taylor to see if she knew what was wrong. Taylor caught Troy's eyes and looked at Gabriella who seemed to be staring off somewhere. Taylor gave Troy a light nod and got up from her chair.

"Hey Gabi, you wanna go for a little walk with me? It's a little stuffy in here." Taylor said waving her hand towards herself.

Gabriella looked up and at Taylor. She knew Taylor wanted to talk about what was wrong, but she didn't want to have to tell everyone. "Sure Tay, let's go." She said and turned back to the table. "We'll be right back."

Taylor and Gabriella linked arms and walked outside. "Okay girl, no one's here now tell me what's up." Taylor said straight forward looking at Gabriella. Again, Gabriella kept looking at the ground debating if she should tell Taylor before Troy.

Taylor saw her face debating. "Okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fine but will you at least tell Troy? He's worried. Everyone will be able to tell by his face." Taylor said looking towards the cafeteria.

"Tay, there's really nothing wrong. I've just got a lot on my mind that's all." Gabriella said not looking at Taylor.

"Gabi, we all know you well enough to know when you're lying. And right now girl, you're lying. Now I hope you tell someone what's wrong before your pants catch on fire." Taylor said giving Gabriella a serious look.

"Okay, Tay. I'll talk to Troy later. And I might call you tonight to tell you okay?" Gabi said still contemplating if she really should do as she said.

"Fine, but you better tell one of us." Taylor said as she pulled Gabriella back into the cafeteria. They walked back inside and sat down with everyone. Troy was first to notice.

"Hey guys, everything alright?" he asked looking at Gabriella. She had her head down.

"Yeah, everything's good." She said looking up with a fake smile as she sat down.

Troy took another glance at Taylor. He caught her eye and mouthed "What's wrong?" Taylor looked at him and shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know" she mouthed back. They went back to their lunches.

After a while, lunch was over. Troy was walking Gabriella to her class. "Hey, so are we still up for your house to study today?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella was looking at the ground the whole time. "Um .. yeah sure.. that's fine." Gabriella said.

'Something's really bothering her. I'll ask her after school' Troy thought to himself as he kept walking. Once they reached Gabriella's class, she was about to walk in when Troy pulled her back. "Don't I get my hug?" Troy said holding out his arms.

She forgot that she gives him a hug every time he walks her to class and sometimes a kiss on the cheek. It started when he first started walking her to class.

_Flashback_

_Troy was walking Gabriella to her chemistry class. They were giggling and joking at the fact that Chad was still trying to figure out how to ask Taylor out. _

"_Okay, I'm here." Gabriella said as they approached her class. _

"_Yeah, so I'll meet you here after class?" Troy asked getting a little closer to her._

"_Okay, I'll see you then." She said as she started walking into her class._

"_Gabi." Troy said before she walked anymore. She turned around and looked at him "Hm?"_

"_Shouldn't I get a reward for always walking you to class?" He said putting his hand under his chin._

_Gabriella laughed. "What kind of reward are you looking for?" She asked looking at him with suspicion._

_Troy laughed. "Umm..how about a hug?" Troy said as a matter of factly._

_Gabriella blushed. "Fine.." Gabriella let out her arms and put it around his neck and he hugged her back. 'Oh he's so warm' she thought._

'_She fits so perfectly' he thought as he let go. "Okay, now get to class, Bolton" Gabriella said as she continued walking in._

"_Fine Montez, but next time I'm expecting a kiss!" Troy said as he was walking away. _

_She laughed but the next time he did walk her to class, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'He's such a big flirt. I just wish he might mean something more when asking for these things.' She said sighing to herself._

_End flashback_

"Oh..um..yeah" she said as she gave him a really light and distant hug remembering how it started.

Troy was really confused but took it anyways. "Okay, so I'll meet you here later." Troy said as he walked away. Gabriella just walked into class after nodding slightly.

Gabriella sat down at her desk and started thinking. 'You cant like him anymore. You can't do that to Susie. She likes him too much. You should just forget my feelings. Not like he would like you anyways. He just flirts .. a lot. I'm sure he does that to all girls. You should know yourself by now to never take hints. They end up hurting you Montez. Forget the thought of liking him. Just try and forget about my feelings and set them up. They'll look cute together' She started telling herself. She looked at her notebook really sadly.

The teacher came in so she needed to start concentrating. She kept looking at the board but her mind wondering as back to her thoughts. She spent the whole period thinking of a way to get them together.

Okay, so yeah I know Troy isn't really a flirt or whatever but in this story he is since he's suppose to resemble my ex, so yeah just go along with it. Like I said the characters aren't going to act exactly like themselves so bear with me xD hope you guys like this chapter. It's a bit longer than I was expecting but yeah to everyone's satisfaction I hope. Review please xP


	3. Protective Mother

Hey sorry guys .. haha I was writing this and looking at my reviews on the other two chapters and it seems like not many people like the story since i got hits but mostly on the first chapter .. but yeah I guess I didn't want to let the reviewers down but yeah .. just a note .. anyways to all that did review thank you soo much .. I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy . xD

Oh also, Gabriella's mom is going to be Maria.

_Previously:_

_She spent the whole period thinking of a way to get them together._

Soon .. it was after school and Troy was waiting for Gabriella outside her class. There wasn't any practice today so he had all the time to study with her. His dad was okay with Gabriella since Troy was getting better grades ever since he met her. (A/N: ironically .. this was seriously true in my life .. . sorry had to add that)

'Should I tell her I like her? What if she doesn't like me? Maybe we are just meant to be friends. Stupid Chad had to stop me a month ago. (referring to the almost kiss he had)' He thought to himself. Gabriella stepped out of her class and walked by Troy while he was staring at the ground thinking. He shot out of his thoughts when she walked by. He could tell it was her by her scent. 'It smells so nice .. what a minute .. why did she just walk by me?' he thought as he jogged after her.

"Hey," he said as he caught up to her.

She looked up at him . "Oh, hey," she said as she looked back down.

"Ouch..that unhappy to see me?" He said looking at her. She stared at the ground.

"No, no I just want to get to my locker." She said picking up her pace. She got to her locker and opened it. She could feel the awkwardness between them.

He leaned against the locker next to her. "Um..hey Gabi.. are you okay with me coming over today? Seems like you..i don't know .. don't feel like talking to me." Troy said hoping it wasn't true.

"No no it's fine. You have a test tomorrow and I need to help you. So um let's go." She said putting on a smile and trying to be happy. Troy could see right through it.

They started walking back to Gabriella's house. There was an awkward silence since they left school. Gabriella had to try and say something. But Troy said something first.

"Are you sure you're okay Gabi? You know you can tell me what's wrong." Troy said hoping she would tell him.

"No really nothing's wrong." She said smiling. She was never good at letting her thoughts and emotions out. She always kept everything inside.

"Okay.. if you're sure." Troy said with disappointment. She looked up and at Troy. He was walking like he was deep in thought. She decided to go ahead and ask about Susie.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said. His head shot up.

"Yeah Gabi?" Troy said curiously. Gabriella looked away from him.

"Do you know Susie?" she asked him trying hard not to look at him.

Troy thought about it, trying to think if he knew a Susie. "You mean the girl in your English class?" he asked her trying to think if that was her name.

"Yeah. Is that how you know her?" she asked curious as to why he knew her only by what class she had with Gabriella.

"Sorta. She always said hi to me and I didn't really know her but when she said hi to us in front of your class, I remember you said her name." Troy said remembering that time.

"Such a popular guy." She joked as they continued walking. Troy laughed.

"Well anyways, what do you think of her?" She asked him on a more serious note.

Troy looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked try to get clarity.

Gabriella could feel it get harder for her to say it. "Well .. I mean .. do you like her? Considered liking her?" She whispered the last part but Troy could still hear her.

"Susie? Well.. I don't really know her so that's kind of hard." Troy said. 'Maybe I should tell her now.' Troy thought to himself.

"Truth be told.. I actually have my mind on someone right now.." Troy said looking at the ground but stealing glances at Gabriella to see if she was looking at him.

"Oh.." she said with disappointment in her voice but she didn't want him to know so she changed it. "So who's the lucky girl who caught Troy Bolton's eye?" she asked laughing. He smiled awkwardly.

'It's now or never..' he thought. "Umm.." he started. 'Come on Bolton. You can do this. You know you can! Just say it!' Troy kept thinking. He looked up panicking. He saw they had arrived at Gabriella's. "Oh we're here." He said quickly.

Gabriella looked up. "Oh, well we should get to your studying." She said as she started walking up to her door. 'You lost it Bolton. Stupid idiot! All you had to say was its you! Ergh!' he thought as he hit his head with his hand and followed her.

He saw her wait for him at the door and went in as she closed it. "Mom, I'm home." She yelled.

"Hey hun," Maria said as she walked over to see her daughter and Troy. "Oh.. I didn't know we were going to have company." Maria said looking at Gabriella. "Hi Ms. Montez." Troy said smiling.

"Hello Troy." She said also smiling but turned to Gabriella waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, I'm tutoring Troy. He has a big test tomorrow." Gabriella said to her mom knowing her mom isn't happy about her having a guy there. "We'll be in my room" Gabriella said as she was heading up the stairs with Troy at her heel.

"Wait, Gabriella. May I speak to you?" Maria said with her arms crossed. Gabriella knew what was coming.

"Okay, sure. Um..Troy why don't you go to my room and get everything out?" Gabriella said as she walked back down. Troy shrugged "Um..sure.." he said continuing up.

"Yeah mom." Gabriella said as she took the last step off the stairs.

"Gabi, you kno-" Maria started. But Gabriella interrupted knowing what her mom was going to say.

"Mom I know, and nothing's going on between us. He just needs help and I'm there as a tutor. We're just friends. Nothing more." Gabriella said to her mom.

"Okay good. You know you have to think about your studies. No boys. It was already strange enough that you went to that school event with Troy. It only takes one minute to make a mistake. I don't want you to end up like me. Remember your dad-" Maria continued.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella were talking on the phone that evening after practice. He was trying to convince her to go to the dance concert being held at school. _

"_Come on Gabi. You know you want to go. There's still an hour to get here. Come watch it with me." Troy begged on the phone._

"_I don't know if I want to Troy. I mean my mom will probably not let me go anyways." Gabriella said as she was walking around her room. _

"_Just try asking her. She knows who I am. Tell her you'll be fine and you have a ride home." Troy said again. _

'_That's the problem..she knows who you are. And you are a guy..' she thought to herself. She let out a sigh. "Fine, let me go ask her." She said giving in._

_She walked downstairs with the phone still in her hand. She found her mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom, can I go to a dance concert with Troy?" Gabriella said still holding the phone so Troy can hear her ask._

_Her mom stopped cutting the celery. "With Troy? Why are you going for him?" Maria demanded. _

"_Mom, I do want to go, it's just Troy invited me. I'll have a ride home." Gabriella said hoping her mom will say yes. _

_Maria looked at her suspiciously. "Fine but I'm driving you there." Her mom said washing her hands and picking up the car keys. Gabriella smiled._

"_Okay!" Gabriella said and turned back to the phone. "Okay Troy, I'll meet you there" Gabriella said to Troy happily. _

"_Alright I'll meet you in front" Troy said. _

_Once Gabriella and Maria were in the car, Maria started talking to Gabriella about it. "Mom, it's not a date. It's just a dance concert I wanted to see and Troy's accompanying me. That's all." She said trying to convince her mom._

"_Okay, just be careful." Maria said. _

_End Flashback_

"Mom please. I don't want to talk about him. We've already had this talk. Can't we leave him out of this. I already know. Troy's a good friend. You have to at least let me have friends." Gabriella said tired of getting into this again.

"Fine, but you leave the door open." Maria said watching her daughter make her way up to her room.

"Okay mom." Gabriella said. 'God, please tell her to stop worrying.' She thought to herself as she made her way up to her room.

She walked in to find Troy on the balcony while all the books and everything were spread across her floor. She tiptoed her way around the books trying to avoid getting Troy's attention.

Once she got to the balcony she went up to Troy and poked him on his sides. He jumped a mile before turning around. He saw her standing there laughing.

"Gabi! You scared the crap out of me!" Troy yelled. She couldn't help but laugh even more.

"Sorry. I didn't know Mr. Basketball Star would get scared." She continued laughing.

"You really shouldn't be laughing when I have the advantage." Troy said smiling. She stopped smiling and looked at him puzzled.

"What advantage?" She asked and he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her tickling her sides. She laughed non stop and tried to wiggle her way out of his arms but didn't succeed. Once he stopped she was still in his arms and Troy's face was only a few inches away from Gabriella's.

'Do it Bolton! You know you want to!' Troy said to himself as he started leaning in.. Gabriella saw and pulled away.

"Hey we should get to studying before you fail that test tomorrow." Gabriella said as she walked away from him. 'He wasn't just doing what I think he was doing. Susie likes him! Anyways, he doesn't like you. He has a girl on his mind Gabriella! Get that in your head!' she kept thinking to herself as she sat down.

Troy sighed. "Yeah let's get started" he said. 'Damn. I screwed up again.' Troy said as he mentally kicked himself.

He sat down next to her and they started studying.

Haha really long chapter.. but yeah haha my mom's really overprotective. And thinking back, those were some pretty embarrassing and hard memories.. well there's another chapter.. I hope I get more reviews this time xD I'll post another as soon as I can .. hopefully before Sunday because I'm going away all next week so yeah keep those reviews coming 3


	4. Time After School

Hey guys haha I'm finally back and I hope you didn't have to wait so long but yeah I have a few chapters lined up depending on how many reviews I get I'll update as soon as possible. Enjoy xD oh and if you guys really don't like the story just tell me and I'll discontinue it okay?

_Previously:_

_Troy sighed. "Yeah let's get started" he said. 'Damn. I screwed up again.' Troy said as he mentally kicked himself. _

_He sat down next to her and they started studying._

It's been a couple of weeks after the test and Gabriella thought it was ridiculous trying to avoid Troy. He is her one of her closest friends after all and she didn't want to keep doing that. (A/N: sorry I would use the term "best friend" but well I don't exactly use that term since I don't want anyone who doesn't have a best friend to feel bad so yeah)

Anyways, Susie was trying to get to know Troy and calling him trying to get him to go hang out or something.

Gabriella was in her last class of the day which was her math class. As she was trying to figure out a problem, her phone started vibrating. Since the teacher wasn't paying attention, she took out her phone to see what it was. It was a text from Troy:

_Hey, we don't have practice today so you want to hang out after school?_

Every time neither of us didn't have practice, he always tried to get her stay after school with him. She started texting him back.

_I don't know.. I'm almost finished with my math homework and I really don't want to bring my book home so I might finish it at school._

She put her phone on her lap and just a few minutes later she felt it vibrate again.

_Well.. I can stay with you.. then we could hang out for a while and I'll walk you home, sound good?_

Gabriella thought about it and decided to text back.

_Okay I guess, see you after class._

She then put away her phone and continued with the problem. Before she knew it, it was time to go and she still had 5 problems to do. She gathered her stuff and walked outside. She saw Troy leaning against the wall.

"Hey stranger" she said to him.

He turned his head and smiled. "Hey, am I a stranger?" he asked.

She laughed as they started headed out. "Hmm.. I'm not sure but if you are a stranger, you must be stalking me since I see you after every class."

He laughed along with her. "Well, you are the talented Gabriella Montez. I would stalk you if we weren't such great friends."

They continued walking out and once they got outside to the grass, they settled down under a tree as she took her math book out and started doing her homework.

"Aww come on Gabi. You're doing your homework already?" Troy whined as she saw her start writing.

"Hey I told you I needed to finish my homework." She said not looking up from her paper. Just then Susie and Taylor came.

"Hey guys, why are you guys still here?" Taylor asked.

"Hey, I still need to finish my math homework so I don't have to bring home my book and Troy wanted to stay with me." Gabriella explained as she said hi to the two girls.

"Oh well I have to go meet up with Chad since he doesn't have practice" Taylor said.

"Okay, well if you don't mind, can I sit with you guys?" Susie asked referring to Gabriella and Troy.

"Sure Susie, but it may be boring to you though." Gabriella said as she looked up from her paper.

"Oh I don't mind." Susie said as she sat down in front of Gabriella and Troy.

"Okay later guys!" Taylor said as she ran off.

"Bye!" the three remaining yelled back.

Susie was watching Troy the whole time. She tried to talk to him and get his attention but she noticed that all he would do is try to get Gabriella's attention. She couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. She watched Troy as he sat really close to Gabriella with no gap separating them and he was trying to mess her up. She held both his hands down with her left hand as she was writing with her right but he would move her hand with his head.

"Troy stop, I'll never get this done if you keep doing this" Gabriella said laughing at how childish he was being.

"But I'm bored. You said you would hang out with me after school!" He whined still trying to mess her up. Instead this time, he slipped one of his hands out of her grip and took her math paper getting up running.

"Troy! Give that back!" Gabriella yelled getting up herself.

Troy started running around the yard with it as Gabriella chased him. Susie watched carefully. 'Maybe he does like Gabriella.' She thought to herself.

Finally Gabriella snatched the paper from him and playfully hit his arm. She walked back to her seat and got back to work. Troy was about to sit back down when his cell phone started ringing. He answered but didn't have much reception where he was sitting so he walked away. Susie took this chance to talk to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella," Susie started.

Gabriella looked up from her paper. "Hmm?" She said as she went back to it.

"Do you think Troy likes you?" Susie asked her watching her reaction.

Gabriella's head shot up. "What? No, he doesn't. I doubt it. He just likes messing with me. That's all. He doesn't like me in that way." Gabriella said quickly.

Susie looked down. "It seems like he does." She said quietly.

Gabriella was about to say something when Troy came back. "Sorry about that guys. Chad's call couldn't get through here." Troy said as he sat back down next to Gabriella.

Gabriella took this chance to leave them two alone. "Hey, I can't exactly study out here so why don't you guys stay out here and I'll go to the library and once I'm done I'll come back out. Kay?" Gabriella said as she packed her things.

Susie's eyes lit up but Troy was also getting up with Gabriella. "Aww.. did I bother you too much Gabi? I promise I won't do it again." Troy said with his pout. 'Please don't leave' his mind was screaming.

"No Troy. I'll come back later. Its better for me to concentrate alone anyways." Gabriella said as she walked towards the library. 'Maybe if I left them alone.. they'll find something between them..' she thought as she was walking.

"Fine..you better come back out though!" Troy yelled back giving in and sat back down. He didn't really feel comfortable with Susie since he knew that she liked him and he didn't feel the same way. He was actually more annoyed with her since she calls him every single day.

"So Troy.. are you doing anything this weekend? We could go hang out." Susie said hoping he would say yes.

'Uh oh.. I didn't want this to happen..' Troy thought to himself. "Umm..actually I do have plans with Chad already. Sorry" Troy said to her.

"Oh.." Susie said sounding a little disappointed. "Well.. we could still get to know each other.. you know talking on the phone. But you never answer your phone." She said.

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "Um yeah.. usually I would be on the phone with Gabi or Chad but if I'm not I just leave it in my room and go to play basketball or something."

"Oh.." Susie said. She didn't know how else to approach him. So she sat there hoping he would say something to her. But instead Troy just leaned against the tree and stared off into space.

After a while, Gabriella came back with out her math book. "Hey guys. Have fun without me?" she said as she came back.

Once Gabriella showed up, Troy had a huge smile on his face. Susie noticed but didn't say anything but smiled.

Gabriella sat down next to the both of them and Troy got closer. The wind blew all of a sudden and Gabriella rubbed her hands together to get some warmth. Troy took notice. "Hey Gabi, you cold?" Troy asked and took off his jacket to put on her and as if by instinct he took her hands and started rubbing them since his hands are always warm since he did it many times before.

Gabriella noticed Susie staring so she pulled her hands away and looked at her phone to see the time and saw it was already 5:30. "Hey, I think we should be heading home. It's already 5:30." She said as she was getting up. 'Troy's always been like this to me.. why do I feel like I did something wrong?' she thought to herself but tried brushing it off.

Troy got up immediately and stood beside Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Susie. "Susie, how are you getting home?" she asked.

"Oh, I have a ride. Don't worry about me" Susie said as she put her backpack on.

"Oh okay," Gabriella said.

Troy then looked at her and said "So Gabi, ready for me to walk you?"

Susie looked at Gabriella in envy. 'I wish he would walk me home..' she thought to herself.

Gabriella looked at Troy and replied, "Oh yeah let's go" and she turned to Susie, "Okay, I'll see you later Susie. Get home safely." She added.

Troy looked up also. "Yeah bye Susie."

She waved to them. "Bye guys." After they left she let out a sigh and walked towards the corner to wait for her ride.

Gabriella and Troy were walking home as Troy was carrying Gabriella's backpack for her since he had his dad take his home for him. "So what did you and Susie talk about while I was gone?" Gabriella asked Troy as they were walking.

Troy shrugged. "Nothing really. She kept asking me if I wanted to hang out." He said.

"Oh, what did you say?" Gabriella asked curiously. She didn't know about Susie calling him so much.

"I told her I couldn't. She's kind of getting on my nerves." He told Gabriella truthfully.

"Troy!" Gabriella said hitting him.

He looked at her rubbing his arm. "What? I'm just saying the truth. She calls me everyday! I understand she likes me but I don't feel the same. I thought she would get the hint since I don't pick up." Troy said.

Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes. "You know she likes you? How?" Gabriella asked frantically.

Troy looked at her like she was crazy. "Gabi, it really doesn't take a genius to tell when the person calls you everyday. Also to make it more clear, Taylor told me." He said laughing at her expression.

"Oh.." She said feeling bad for Susie. She realized they got to her house already.

"Okay Troy, I'll talk to you later." She said taking her backpack and giving him his hug.

"Okay, bye Gabi" He said. 'Damn.. no kiss today' he thought as he watched her go in her house before heading home.

Haha here's another long chapter and believe me .. writing this one brought back all those guilty feelings. I always felt like I was betraying my friend even though my ex did that to me all the time before we were going out. Oh and haha always getting that vibration in your jean pocket in class .. haha not exactly a great feeling xP but yeah here's another chapter. I'll have another chapter up soon . Review please 3


	5. Phone Record and Dylan

Hey guys! So sorry about the wait. My stupid computer broke down. But yeah anyways .. I hope you're enjoying the story so far… if there's anything like I'm not expressing my feelings enough, or I'm not including much of someone please tell me. I really want to make this a good story and hope you guys are liking it. So here's chapter 5.. enjoy xD

_Previously:_

"_Okay, bye Gabi" He said. 'Damn.. no kiss today' he thought as he watched her go in her house before heading home._

Once Gabriella got home she changed her clothes and finished the rest of her homework. As she was putting everything away, she heard her phone ring. She recognized the ring tone and picked up her phone.

"Hey Troy," She said holding the phone with her shoulder so she could finish putting away her books.

"Hey Gabi, what's up?" Troy answered smiling.

"Nothing.. just finished homework. What about you?" Gabriella said as she zipped up her backpack.

"Gabi..it's Friday! Why are you finishing your homework on Friday?" Troy asked as if she was insane.

"I like getting it out of the way!" Gabi argued as she giggled. 'I love her giggles' Troy thought.

"Anyways.. since it is a Friday, I was thinking I could break that record of yours." Troy said laughing.

Gabriella let out another giggle. "Are you serious Troy? It's already 10. My phone record was 5 hours. We'll have to be on the phone till 4!" Gabriella pointed out.

"Hey I think we can do it!" Troy said confidently.

"Fine I guess we can try.. but if you fall asleep on me Bolton, I'm hanging up on you!" Gabriella said laughing.

They started talking about random things and asking each other questions.

"Okay so here's the question for you Mr. Bolton." Gabriella started. "Who was your first kiss?"

Troy stayed silent on this one. Gabriella thought she lost him. "Hello?" Gabriella said.

"Umm .. I've never had my first kiss." Troy said quietly. (A/N: no lie. My ex never had his first kiss before me xP kinda hard to believe with Troy but yeah bear with me)

Gabriella didn't believe him. "Whatever Troy! Mr. Basketball Star must have had his first kiss. Wasn't it Sharpay?" she asked.

"No seriously, me and Sharpay had a fling but we never kissed. I've yet to have my first kiss." Troy said.

"Wow" was all Gabriella can say. 'Troy Bolton's never had his first kiss. I wish I could be it. I can't do that to Susie.' She thought to herself even though it made her sad.

"What about you Ms. Montez? Who was yours?" Troy asked curiously.

"Mine's was my first boyfriend. Martine" Gabriella said remembering her first kiss. 'Damn she already had her first, but I hope she could be my first.' Troy thought disappointedly as the conversation went on.

After another while Gabriella remembered a question she's been holding back for a while now.

"You know Troy.. you still haven't told me who that lucky girl was that you had in mind." Gabriella said.

Troy once again became silent. 'Should I tell her now?' he debated towards himself. 'May as well..'

"You really want to know Gabi?" Troy asked making sure. 'It's now or never Bolton' he said in his mind.

"Yeah I do." Gabriella said. 'Is he really going to tell me?' she asked waiting for his answer.

"Okay.. the person I like is.." Troy started. "you."

Gabriella dropped her phone on her bed. 'Did he just say he liked me?' the thought ran through her mind.

She finally snapped back and grabbed the phone. She let out a laugh. "Whatever Troy! If you didn't want to tell me you should of just said so." She said. 'She doesn't believe me?' Troy asked himself surprisingly.

"Troyyy.. I'm tireed .. is it time yet?" Gabriella whined making up an excuse as holding the phone to her ear with her pillow.

"Aw don't want to talk to me anymore? Well its just your luck that it is now 4 so I'll let you get some rest." Troy said. 'Damn I think that made things awkward..' Troy said hitting his head with his palm.

"You know I love talking to you but there's a limit to how long I can keep my eyes open." Gabriella said as she adjusted her phone. "Night Troy. Well more like Morning" she said giggling.

Troy laughed. "Okay, Gabi. Oh you wanna hang out a little bit tomorrow morning? Before my practice." Troy asked hopefully.

"Sure. Not too early though." She said giggling.

"Okay cool. I'll call you later today." Troy said smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay.. Bye!" She said as she hung up and fell back on her pillow. 'I wonder if he was serious.. probably not.. he flirts a lot with other girls.. he's probably just joking around. I'll talk to him about it later. I just don't know what I'll do if he is though. I really do like him.' She kept thinking about it until she drifted off.

Once Troy was sure Gabriella hung up. He said softly, "Sweet dreams, my angel." And he laid back on his bed thinking about Gabriella until he also drifted off to sleep. (A/N: yeah my ex told me he actually said that ..haha)

After sleeping for a couple of hours, Gabriella woke up getting a call. She took her phone from her side table and pushed the green button that she knew so well not bothering to see who is calling. She held the phone to her ear and said one thing:

"I hate you" (A/N: haha yup..anyone calling me between 12 and 9 on a weekend will get that from me but they know its not true)

"Well, I love you too." Taylor said laughing. "Still asleep I presume?"

"Not anymore." Gabriella mumbled as she sat up in her bed. "What's up?" she asked as she gave a yawn.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something so you wanna meet up with me later?" Taylor said as she was fiddling with her book.

Gabriella yawned again as she got out of bed. "Sure but I gotta meet up with Troy first. So how about like 2?" She said as she head to her closet.

"Sure, I'll meet you at my house. See ya then." Taylor said.

"Okay bye." Gabriella said as she pushed the red button and threw it on her dresser. She went to take a shower.

After her shower, she decided to wear a light blue off the shoulder sweater with a tank top underneath and a jean skirt with knee high boots, she put her hair half up and let it flow in their natural curls. She put on a pair of butterfly earrings with a matching necklace then got her purse and phone and headed over to Troy's house.

Once she got there, she rang the doorbell and waited for him. He answered in a matter of seconds and smiled. "Hey there…wow" he said in awe when he saw her. He stepped out on the porch with her.

"Hey yourself." She laughed as she walked down his walkway. He followed.

"So how are you this fine morning?" he asked her trying to make conversation.

She giggled. "I'm fine, thank you. What about you?" She asked taking a glance at him but he was looking at the ground.

"Woke up to my brother jumping on my bed." He said as they got to the park near his house. She laughed and took a seat next on the bench as he sat down next to her.

"Did he have candy this morning?" She asked him remembering how much candy he had when she first met him.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella and Troy were invited to a church party by Wendy, one of their friends. Though they were both atheist, they decided to go to just support the party. (A/N: yes I am an atheist)_

_Gabriella and Troy were talking on the phone the night before. "Damn I gotta bring my brother tomorrow." Troy said as he referred to his 10 year old brother Dylan that he had to baby-sit._

"_Aww, it's okay. It should still be fun. Anyways, I never met your brother before." Gabriella said excitedly._

"_Oh, if he says anything to you, don't pay any attention." Troy said as Gabriella laughed._

_The next day Troy walked over to Gabriella's house with his brother as Gabriella met them a block away from her house since her mom didn't know about it. (A/N: I know Gabriella isn't the type to lie to her mom but hey over protective remember?)_

_Gabriella was dressed in a black tank top with white jeans while Troy had on a black shirt with white jeans. She laughed as she saw him. "Trying to copy me now Troy?" she asked looking him up and down._

"_Of course, I am" he said smiling and looking at her. 'Gorgeous' he thought._

_They went to the church and once they got there they said Susie. "Hey guys." She said happily._

"_Hey Susie." Gabriella said politely as Troy did the same._

"_Why don't you guys hang out cause the party's not going to start for another half hour." Susie said as she walked them to the lounging room. "Troy would you like to help me with the decorations?" Susie asked smiling like crazy. She couldn't believe he was here._

"_Um.. I would Susie, but I gotta take care of my brother and I don't want to leave Gabriella alone." Troy explained as he sat down next to Gabriella. _

"_Oh. Okay." Susie said as the smile slowly disappeared along with herself. Gabriella felt bad for Susie._

"_Troy, why don't you help her a bit." Gabriella tried to encourage him. _

_Before Troy could say anything, Dylan ran up to him. "Troy, can you buy me some candy." Dylan asked him. 'You are so good D!' He thought to himself as he smiled._

"_Sure, D. Gabi, you wanna come?" Troy asked hold out his hand as he got off the couch. _

"_I guess.." Gabriella said even though she wanted Troy to help Susie a bit. _

_Once Troy bought Dylan his candy, they stood outside and Troy continued to talk to Gabriella. Not noticing that Dylan had finished all his candy._

_Troy was right in the middle of saying something when Dylan started jumping in between him and Gabriella. "Gabi, you're really pretty." He said quickly smiling. Troy widened his eyes when he heard this. _

_Gabriella smiled and blushed. "You're a cute little guy too, sweetie." Gabriella watched Dylan jump up and down as he was running. _

"_You know I never knew how big church's are, what are we doing after church anyways? I always wondered how many people can fit in one.." Dylan started rambling on and on. _

_Gabriella looked at him in amazement. "Is he always like that when he has sugar?" She asked Troy as he stood beside her._

_Troy laughed. "You should see him during Halloween." He said as they both laughed and watch Dylan ramble._

_End Flashback_

"Yup, he got it from school the day before." Troy said thinking about how Dylan nearly broke his leg jumping. She just laughed.

She didn't know what else to say so she thought up the obvious. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Gabriella asked him as he looked up confused. 'May as well ask him now' she thought.

"What makes you think I have something to talk about?" Troy asked her confused.

Gabriella giggled. "Well you were the one who said you wanted to hang out." She said as a matter-a-factly.

Troy looked down at the ground again. "Well I didn't really but I actually wanted you to know that ..I .. I wasn't joking yesterday.." Troy said getting more and more nervous with every word.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked even though she knew exactly what he was talking about. 'Here it comes..' she thought preparing herself.

"I mean when I said I .." he didn't know how to put it. 'Come on Bolton, just let it out!' He took a deep breath. "I mean when I said .. I .. I like you." Troy said quietly but Gabriella could hear him.

"Oh.." Gabriella said as she smiled. 'So he wasn't joking last night. But how can I .. well I need to let him know the truth. I'll talk to Susie later.' Gabriella thought to herself. She looked up to see Troy looking at her with a 'please say something' look.

"Troy.." she began and saw him getting ready for the worse. "I .. I like you too." She said shyly. Troy's face lit up like he just won the lottery.

"Really?" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella making sure he wasn't dreaming. 'Did she just said what I think she said?' Troy's mind was screaming.

"Yeah .. I do." Gabriella said smiling at him. He smiled from ear to ear. 'Yes yes yes!' he thought as he began to lean in to kiss her. 'This is it' he thought. 'Gabriella's going to be my first kiss.'

Gabriella also started leaning in. 'Perfect' Gabriella thought when her cell phone suddenly went off. They both pulled away immediately. 'Damn it' they both thought. She looked at her phone. It was Taylor.

"Hey Tay." She said casually. She looked at Troy and mouthed a 'sorry' to him. He just smiled.

"Hey girl. When are you coming?" Taylor asked.

"Oh. Um.. I'll be there in 15 kay?" Gabriella said as she looked at her watch that said 1:45.

"Okay. See you in 15." Taylor said as she hung up. Gabriella put her phone back in her purse as she looked at Troy.

"Hey I gotta go meet up with Taylor. I'll talk to you later. You gotta get to practice." Gabriella said as she stood up.

"Yeah okay. I'll call you later." Troy said as he stood and hugged her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the park to Taylor's house. She turned around to Troy again and smiled warmly as she waved.

Troy waved as he walked back to his house. "Damn it Tay. Why does your timing have to be as bad as Chad's!" Troy said aloud when he saw that Gabriella was out of earshot.

Haha so yeah that's another chapter .. oh and for the first kiss thing I know that people have had that idea for their fanfic and if they will just tell me I will definitely credit them in the next chapter so they don't think I'm stealing or whatever since well this is based on real life and it's actually true. So yeah just don't want to get flamed or reported because of that. Oh and another thing. **Please please please check out my songfic Love ain't always complicated It's a really nice song please read and review both? **Thanks guys ! I will post asap if you guys review faster x3


	6. Please Read

Hey guys, I know you all hate author's notes but I must know. Is my story seriously that bad? Because wow I only got like one review for last chapter. If no one likes it, please tell me. I'll probably just stop it and find another way to let my feelings out. Like I said before it's a way to let go of things for me so yeah. But anyways I don't know. Just please let me know if you seriously don't like it.

Anyways special thanks to my reviewers: TroyandGabriellafanFOREVER, disneystorysgirl, XxpinayxX, Tintin Thunderbirds Are Go, iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville13, nneessssaa, WookaFresh, SVU 101, Ayana Starman, crazy-chick07, and Zanessa Fan. Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope each and every one of you know how much your reviews mean to me.

But yeah, let me know so I can see if I should continue or not. Oh and please check out my one-shot. **Love ain't always complicated** I know I mentioned it in the last chapter but hey it's a good song.

Thank you all x3

Love always

ishjussmee


	7. Bad Conversations All The Way

Hey everyone. As you can see I thought I should just continue this for not just your enjoyment but my own sake. I guess **MadiWillow** would be right. It's a way of expressing myself and I shouldn't really care. But I do thank everyone else for their support and enjoyment.

These people include: **MadiWillow, XxpinayxX **(even though I couldn't read your message), **iluvhsm-Sprntrl-LWD-Sville13, BehindMyEyes, shoppinfreak, eyelashxwishes, karylle 24, **and** carito06**.

You all are so sweet and I thank you again now here's a chapter hope you enjoy and again reviews are always welcome.

_Previously:_

_Troy waved as he walked back to his house. "Damn it Tay. Why does your timing have to be as bad as Chad's!" Troy said aloud when he saw that Gabriella was out of earshot._

Gabriella had just got to Taylor's house and before she could even knock on the door, Taylor opens it and pulls Gabriella in with a yelp. Gabriella was dazed and confused as Taylor dragged her to her room.

"Hey Tay, what's up?" Gabriella said as she plotted herself on Taylor's bed.

"Okay, Gabi. I know I've asked you this before but I'm going to ask you this again and you have to answer me truthfully. Okay?" Taylor said as she sat herself on the bed turning Gabriella towards her.

Gabriella looked confused but still said to her, "Okay, what is it?" she said anxiously. 'Oh god here it comes.' Gabriella thought as she waited.

"Gabi, do you like Troy?" Taylor asked looking her straight in the eye to make sure she wasn't going to lie, even though Gabriella has never been good at lying. 'And there it goes.' She thought to herself. Before Gabriella could answer, Taylor continued, "I know you've said in the past, he's only a friend and all but really Gabi, at this moment do you or do you not like Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella sat there for a moment looking at her hands before looking at Taylor again. Taylor was looking at her for an answer. Slowly Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah, I do." She said barely a whisper.

Taylor looked at her not knowing if she should be joyful or upset. She looked at Gabriella and took her hands. "Okay, I have good news and bad news for you. Which do you want first?" Taylor said bracing herself to tell Gabriella both.

Gabriella looked frightened but then let out a sigh. "You may as well tell me the good news first." Gabriella said not really wanting to hear the bad.

Taylor hugged her friend. "Well the good news is that you finally see the light and I'm happy you finally admit you like him." Taylor said as she pulled away.

Gabriella looked at her friend dreading the fact that's coming. "And the bad news?" Gabriella asked. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god.' Gabriella thought as she closed her eyes and opened them again looking at Taylor.

"Well bad news. Susie called me yesterday and talked to me about you and Troy. She said that she overheard Troy telling Chad that he liked you and she was sure that if he were to ask you out that you would say yes. She said she's scared of being betrayed by you and knew that you could get any guy you want. She's hurt and really likes Troy and wants to be with him but there's no chance since you're here and every guy she's liked so far, fell for you it's just you haven't seen it and Troy is another one and she's hurt and jealous." Taylor said as she took another breath. But by this point, Gabriella was in tears.

She stood up and paced the room. "Tay, I seriously tried to put my feelings aside. You think I want to do this? I've been trying to avoid and ignore the whole situation and set them two up. I mean I didn't even think Troy would like me until yesterday! I know-" Gabriella was about to keep going before Taylor cut her off.

"Wait, what do you mean? Troy confessed?" Taylor asked confused.

Gabriella slowly sat down and nodded. "He told me yesterday on the phone and I just saw him before I came here. I admitted I liked him too. But you know it doesn't matter anymore because tomorrow I'm just going to tell him to pretend none of this happened. I'll tell him to try and get to know Susie and have it that way. Or if I can't get them together at least all of us can be friends and that way I know I didn't hurt anyone and Susie won't feel betrayed." Gabriella was crying hard right now.

Taylor hugged Gabriella comforting her. 'Damn it. I hate being the barren of bad news to Gabi. But I had to do it before she found out from another person that annoying Susie complained to, especially if Troy and Gabi actually got together. Why does Gabi have to be so selfless?' Taylor thought to herself. "Shh, it's okay honey." Taylor said as Gabriella continued crying.

Gabriella took a breath. "That's what I'm going to do Tay. I'll just tell Troy tomorrow." Gabriella said with all the energy she had left. She stood up. "Well, I'm gunna go."

Taylor nodded and got up to hug her friend one more time. "Okay, call me if anything happens. I'm always here for you." She said giving Gabriella a big squeeze. 'She really needs to learn to think for herself also.' Taylor thought to herself as she sighed.

"Thanks Tay, talk to you later." Gabriella said waving to her friend as she started walking home.

Once Gabriella left, Taylor called Sharpay to let her in. Sharpay picked up right away. "Hey Tay," Sharpay said happily.

"Bad news, Shar." Taylor began as Sharpay's smiled turned into a frown.

"Oh no, what happened?" Sharpay asked concerned. Taylor told Sharpay everything that happened.

"Oh gosh, why does Susie have to be so selfish! Doesn't she know she'll never EVER get Troy!" Sharpay yelled in the phone.

Taylor sighed. "I know but you know how Gabi is. She doesn't want to hurt her. She'd rather let herself suffer but she just doesn't know that Troy's going to be suffering too." Taylor said. "We'll have to see how this turns out."

Sharpay let out a groan. "Okay. I'll talk to you at school. We'll both be there for Gabi. I gotta go Tay."

"Okay see ya." Taylor said as she hung up. 'Please let this work out.' Taylor sighed as she went to her homework.

Once Gabriella got home, she laid on her bed and started crying again. 'Troy and I can't be together. I have to tell him tomorrow. For the sake of Susie, I don't want to be the one to hurt her.' Gabriella kept thinking to herself as she cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Gabriella woke up with her eyes burning from the tears of the night before. She went to take a shower to give herself a little more energy before she talks to Troy. Once she got out, she put on her bathrobe and called to see if she could talk to Troy. She waited and he picked up by the second ring.

"Hello?" Troy said from the other line.

"Sorry Troy, did I wake you?" Gabriella said getting more nervous by the second.

Troy straightened up once he heard her voice. "Hey Gabi. No you didn't wake me. I was just laying in bed." He said happy to hear her voice.

"Oh I see. Um..Troy you have plans today?" Gabriella asked as she leaned her head against one of the posts in her room.

Troy's smile turned into a frown as she asked him that. "Actually, I do Gabs. I promised my dad that I would practice today." Troy said sadly.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief yet frustration at the same time but held the phone so Troy wouldn't hear her. "Oh, I see." Gabriella began.

"Sorry, Gabi. Did you want to do something?" Troy asked disappointed that he couldn't hang out with her today.

"No, no it's fine. I know you need to practice and you know you can't break your promises." Gabriella said quickly so he doesn't change his mind. "But um..can you meet me 20 minutes early tomorrow before school?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy found it kind of odd. "Umm..sure Gabi. Is something wrong?" Troy asked. 'She sounds like she's about to cry.' Troy thought to himself worried.

"No, no I just need to talk to you. That's all, no big deal." Gabriella said quickly. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes as she thought about what she was going to say. "Anyways, I'll let you get ready for your practice. Talk to ya later. Bye Troy." She said quickly and hung up before Troy could say anything.

Once Gabriella hung up, Troy looked at his phone with a confused look. 'I wonder what she needs to talk about. She sounded so sad. Well, hopefully I could cheer her up tomorrow by asking her out.' Troy smiled to himself at the thought of asking Gabriella out. Then he finally got up and ready for practice.

'Oh god, how am I going to survive tomorrow?' Gabriella asked herself as she flopped herself on her bed and tears started coming down again. 'I hope we could still be friends after this..' Gabriella sighed as she went downstairs.

In the evening, Taylor called her to make sure everything was okay. She knew Gabriella wasn't really one to tell people her true feelings and she likes things kept inside. Gabriella answered. "Hey." Gabriella said.

"Hey you too. Did you talk to him?" Taylor said getting straight to the point.

"No, he had practice with his dad today." Gabriella said as she fiddled with her book on her lap.

"Oh, okay so when are you talking to him?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Tomorrow morning. I asked him to meet me early." Gabriella said. 'I really hope it goes well.' She thought to herself after.

"Well I'll be waiting outside homeroom for you. If anything goes wrong, I'll tell Shar to tell Darbus that we're in the bathroom okay?" Taylor said reassuring her.

"Yeah okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Gabriella said not really want to talk about it any more.

"Okay Love you Gabi." Taylor said. "Love you too Tay." Gabriella said as she hung up.

That night Gabriella couldn't sleep very well. She kept twisting and turning thinking about what she was going to tell Troy. She knew she was going to have to figure it out and ended up waking up at four in the morning. She just decided to get up and shower. Once she was done she went to her closet and decided to wear white jeans, a long brown tube top and a white cropped sweater over it. She then put a big bronze belt around her stomach and white sneakers. She left her hair down and in their natural curls and put on silver earrings and a silver necklace. Once she was done, she went downstairs to cook breakfast. By the time she was done with everything, it was time for to meet up with Troy.

She said bye to her mom and started walking to school. She was getting more and more nervous and she walked and once she got there she saw Troy sitting on the side of the steps waiting for her. Once Troy saw her, he smiled and walked up to her. "Hey Gabi," Troy said smiling.

Gabriella gave him a weak smile. "Hey Troy." She managed to say.

Troy looked at her a little worried. "Is something wrong?" Troy asked looking right at her.

Gabriella stood there for a little bit before looking up at him. "Let's go to your spot to talk." Gabriella said as she started walking. He followed. Once they got up there, she put her stuff down and stood at the rail looking out to the city. He also put his stuff down and stood right next to her.

They stood there for a while before Troy spoke. "Gabi, what was it that you wanna talk about?" Troy asked curiously.

Gabriella stood for a little longer before speaking but still looking out to the city. "Troy, you know all that stuff we said to each other on Saturday?"

Troy smiled at the thought. "Of course. I wanted to talk to you about that too." Troy said as he got nervous to what he wanted to ask her.

"Well..I think we should forget everything we said and just forget that ever happened." Gabriella said quickly but slow enough for Troy to comprehend.

Troy's expression turned from excited and happy to devastated and confused. "Wait..what? Why Gabi?" Troy asked trying to get an answer. He turned her towards him but she wouldn't budge.

Tears were starting to abrupt in Gabriella's eyes. She continued to look out towards the city. "Yeah I mean it's crazy that we would have feelings for each other and we both know it probably wouldn't last. Our friendship should be first of everything. So why don't we forget everything that's happened and just go back to being best friends. It's better for everyone." Gabriella said as strong as she could. Tears were threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them.

Troy stood there speechless. He could feel anger coming up. "What are you talking about Gabi! We both know we have feelings for each other so why can't we show them!" Troy said now anger coming even harder.

"It's probably better that way. Anyways, I think you should give Susie a chance. You know she likes you a lot. You may end up liking her too." Gabriella said even though it hurt her with every word she said.

Just then the bell rang. "Troy I think it's for the best. Please agree with me on this okay?" Gabriella pleaded as she got her stuff and started walking. Troy was now furious. 'Why Gabi! And what does Susie have to do with anything ?' he thought to himself as he got his stuff and went to homeroom.

When he got there, he saw Gabriella's stuff but didn't see her. He sat down and held his fist. Chad put his hand on Troy's shoulder and pulled him back against his chair to whisper to him. "Dude, what the hell did you do? Gabi walked in here, trying hella hard to hide her tears. She asked Darbus to let her go to the bathroom with Tay and Shar." Chad said obviously upset. Chad and Gabriella were really close and had this brother sister bond. Chad never wants to see his little sister hurt.

Troy looked back at Chad. "I seriously don't want to talk about it." Troy hissed at Chad. Chad knew Troy was mad by his look. He left it alone and decided to find out later.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Gabriella was crying as Taylor hugged her and Sharpay rubbed her back. "Gabi, what happened?" Taylor asked worried.

Gabriella managed to start breathing normally and sat up to wash her face. "I told him. I told him to forget everything. That we should just go back to being friends. I think he's mad at me now." Gabriella said as she grabbed a towel and wiped her face.

"Did you say it was Susie?" Taylor asked hoping she did so Troy will know and find a way to still get with her even though she knows that Gabriella isn't the type of person who would blame something for it.

"No, I didn't say anything about Susie except that he should give her a chance." Gabriella said. 'Damn it.' Taylor thought as she looked at Sharpay knowing she was thinking the exactly same thing.

"Anyways, we should get back. I'm good now." Gabriella said as she started for the door. Before they left Sharpay whispered into Taylor's ear. "We need to talk to Troy." Taylor nodded and walked out and they all went back to homeroom.

There's the chapter. Haha I was going to stop after Gabriella's visit to Taylor but it seemed too short. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one. And yeah it's all true. The so called 'Chad' in my real life is seriously like my brother. I love him to death for always being there, ironic that he is also my ex's (who is 'Troy' in this story) best friend. Yup, I laughed at the fact. Oh, and I'm still friends with the 'Susie' in my life. Sweet girl. But yeah please review and next chapter of Sharpay and Taylor's talk with Troy will be up very soon. Again love you all x3


	8. Susie's Realization

Hey everyone! Haha yeah I just wanted to let people know that yeah it's hard to believe that all this happen but when it really comes down to it, I'm a little older than most people on this site but everyone else is just much more talented! Haha but yeah real life ain't all it's cut out to be. So here's another chapter for enjoyment and I hope you do. As always, reviews are welcome.

_Previously:_

"_Anyways, we should get back. I'm good now." Gabriella said as she started for the door. Before they left Sharpay whispered into Taylor's ear. "We need to talk to Troy." Taylor nodded and walked out and they all went back to homeroom._

The rest of the day, Gabriella avoided Troy. During free period, she went to the library to read and during lunch, she ate with the gang while Troy decided to go up to his secret spot. No one talked really except for Susie since she was sitting with them but she caught on later and decided to shut up. After lunch, Gabriella went to her classes and then went home after school.

Gabriella got home and dropped on her bed exhausted. She took up all her energy trying to avoid Troy. 'I really want to talk to him like nothing happened but every time I tried pain just comes and tears start. I really don't want him to see me crying. So I have to do what's best.' Gabriella thought as she drifted off to sleep despite the fact that she was still in the clothes she wore to school.

Taylor and Sharpay wanted to talk to Troy but they were either caught up with Gabriella to talk to him or he was no where to be found.

(A/N: all this happened on Monday if you guys didn't know.)

On Tuesday, they tried to find Troy again and letting Chad in on the situation, he accompanied Gabriella as they looked, but Troy was nowhere to be found. After school, he had basketball practice and told Chad not to say anything since he may make things worse. It was killing Troy that Gabriella was avoiding him. Every time he tried to talk to her, she'd walk the other way or say a quick hi and walk past him.

It was Wednesday and has been two days since he's really talked to Gabriella. Since he didn't have basketball practice today, he wanted to go and get everything straighten out with her. He seriously couldn't take another day without talking to her.

Taylor and Sharpay also knew that he didn't have basketball practice today so they wanted to get to him after school. They told Chad to get him before he left his last class. Gabriella went on with her day like she had for the last two days. She went to practice with Kelsi during free period and spent lunch wanting to be alone. She went home right after school and didn't really talk to Taylor and Sharpay.

After school, Taylor and Sharpay found Chad and Troy at Taylor's locker waiting. They ran up to the guys and Taylor was first to speak. "Troy, have you talked to Gabi today?" she asked hoping that he has.

Troy looked down and shook his head. "She won't talk to me. After what happened on Monday she won't say more than two words to me. Why would she do that if she likes me?" Troy was really frustrated with the situation.

Taylor looked at Sharpay and Chad knowing that they would have to tell him the reason. "Troy, you know Gabi has a reason to why she did what she did right?" Sharpay said as they started walking to the front entrance.

Troy looked up at Sharpay. "And what would that reason be, Shar? That she doesn't like me after she said that she did?" Troy's voice rising. Troy looked at Sharpay and instantly regretted raising his voice. "Sorry, Shar. I'm just really confused."

Sharpay nodded in understanding. "I know and I'm not mad, but you need to know the reason." She said calmly as she looked at her other two friends for back up.

They all got to the front entrance and since everyone was gone they all sat on the front steps of the school. Chad decided to speak for them. "Troy man, you know Susie likes you right?" he began.

Troy nodded. After so many phone calls and her eating lunch with them and trying to talk to him, it's hard to miss that she does in fact like him. "What does Susie have to do with this? Gabi said something about her too when we had our talk on Monday." He said still looking at the ground.

Chad sighed as he continued. "Well let me ask you this. Do you think that Gabi is loyal to her friends?"

Troy nodded his head again. "She's probably the most honest and loyal friend anyone can have." Chad looked at Taylor and Sharpay who were looking at Troy with sympathy yet also had a look on them that said Troy was absolutely clueless.

Chad continued since the girls didn't say anything. "Well, do you think Gabi would want to hurt any of her friends in any way?" Chad said trying desperately to get Troy to connect the dots.

Troy looked up at Chad. "No she wouldn't hurt any of her friends but what's with these questions Chad? That doesn't explain anything to me!" Troy said trying to stay calm but getting irritated.

Chad looked at him knowing this wasn't going to go anywhere. "Dude, Susie likes you and she's Gabi's friend. You really think Gabi's going to go out with you knowing she's hurting Susie. Especially when Susie complains to every person she can get to listen to her?" Chad said as Troy's face went from irritated to finally seeing the light.

"Wait, Susie's been complaining to you?" Troy asked confused since Chad never really liked Susie to begin with let alone talking to her. Chad shook his head and nodded towards Taylor. Troy turned towards Taylor as she began to speak.

"Susie called me on Friday and told me how hurt she was when she heard that you told Chad you like Gabi. She said she knew if you asked Gabi out that she would say yes and again leaving her heartbroken since she's liked quite a few guys and they all admired or liked Gabi even if Gabi didn't know it. She said she really likes you and she'd feel betrayed by Gabi since Gabi knows that she likes you. When Gabi came over, she told me what happened between you two and I had to tell her before it went any deeper. Gabi was torn and said she would have to forget everything." Taylor said to Troy as he sat there with his hands forming a fist slowly listening to Taylor tell him everything.

Troy was now pissed. "Why the hell would she do something like that? Doesn't she know that she's hurting Gabi! That freakin..oh my god. I would never go out with her anyways!" Troy started yelling.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Sharpay asked, getting scared he may do something stupid.

"I'm gonna talk to that stupid whiner and straighten things out with her." Troy said as he stood up.

Sharpay grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. "Okay, first of all, you're not going to find her now since everyone's gone but us, and second, you shouldn't be angry when you talk to her since she can't help her own feelings and lastly, she is a girl so don't you dare think about hitting her." She said as she watched him let go of his fist.

Troy looked at Sharpay knowing she was right. "Fine, I just want to tell her tomorrow that I don't have feelings for her. But you can't blame me for being mad that she's so selfish." Troy said.

She let out a sigh. "Okay, I guess. But do it after school so you don't attract too much attention. You don't want the whole school knowing about the whole fiasco." Sharpay said as she let go of his arm.

"Okay, thanks guys. I think I'd still be sitting here wondering what I should do if it weren't for you guys." He said smiling at them as they all started walking home.

"No problem dude. You know we all want to see you with Gabi. We all knew you guys would reveal your feelings sooner or later.." Chad said as Taylor finished him off. "..even though you two kept denying your feelings."

The next day, Troy again tried to talk to Gabriella but she would just keep talking to someone and not let him talk to her. She continued this all through lunch since today he actually sat with them and free period she again went to the library. During lunch though, as he was attempting to talk to Gabriella, he also handed Susie a note telling her to meet him after his basketball practice. Susie had a big smile on her face once she read the note.

After school, Taylor and Gabriella went to their decathlon meeting while Troy and Chad went to basketball practice and Ryan and Sharpay were at drama. Since the decathlon meeting ended early, Gabriella and Taylor went to her house.

After practice, Troy went and quickly showered and came out to find Susie waiting for him. He walked up to her as she looked up and smiled. "Hey Troy! You wanted to talk to me?" Susie said excitedly.

Troy nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She did as they made their way to the stairs like Troy and them did yesterday. Troy sat down as Susie sat down next to him.. right next to him, with no space between them what so ever.

Troy felt really uncomfortable so he moved away before starting to speak. 'Great, you can sit like that with Gabriella, but not with me.' Susie thought.

"Listen Susie. I don't want to drag this along so I'll get straight to the point. I know you like me and all but I can't say that I feel the same about you. I'm sure you already know that I like Gabi." Troy said as she looked at her. Her face turned from happy and excited to hurt and sad, but nonetheless she still nodded.

"I understand that you told Taylor that you were being betrayed but obviously you haven't been since Gabi isn't like that." Troy continued but she began.

"I know! I like you and she told me that she didn't have feelings for you! Why can't I get the guy? She can get a bunch of other guys! She already knew that I liked you and still she likes you! That makes her a bad friend! She should know that that would hurt me!" Susie started yelling as she stood up which caused Troy to get mad.

"How can you say that about her! She has tried to help you numerous times but it's hard when the guy doesn't like you in that way! Gabi and I had already told each other that we liked each other but because of you she told me to forget everything we had said! She put you before her own feelings! Have you realized that I have feelings too and that you can't always get what you want? You are not only hurting her but you're also hurting me because I can't be with the one I love! And now she won't even talk to me!" Troy shouted back, also standing up now pissed that she could say something like that about Gabriella.

Susie stood there in shock. Not only because she just got yelled at by Troy Bolton but also because she had never considered Gabriella's feelings. She'd been so wrapped up in how she felt that she never thought about other people's feelings. She started feeling tears come down.

Troy looked at her and instantly felt guilty. "Look Susie. I'm sorry I-" Susie stopped him from talking.

"No, no. You were right to yell. I haven't been a very good friend to Gabi. She's helped me with so many things but I let my feelings and jealousy get the best of me." she said as she picked her stuff up and started walking.

She stopped to turn back to Troy. "I'm sorry Troy. I'll talk to Gabi for you. You two should be together." She said as she gave him a small smile.

Troy smiled back at her giving her a 'thanks' as he picked up his own stuff. They both made their way home.

Susie went home and sat down thinking to herself. 'Gabi once again gets the guy. Only this time, she actually has feelings for him. I guess I'll step aside. I don't know how long they will last but still why does she always get the guy. Well, let's just get this over with. I'm doing this for Troy.' She thought to herself as she picked up the phone.

She dialed the number and listened as it started ringing. By the third ring, she heard someone pick up. "Hello." Said the soft voice from the other end.

"Hey Gabi. It's Susie." Susie said as she heard Gabriella let out a small sigh.

"Hey," Gabriella said. Susie decided to prolong it.

"You okay?" she started as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm good. What's up?" Gabriella asked and Susie knew she couldn't prolong it anymore.

"Okay, I wanted to ask you. Do you like Troy?" Susie blurted out.

Gabriella was silent for a moment. 'Doesn't she already know?' she thought but then answered. "Yeah.." Gabriella said quietly.

"Then why aren't you with him?" Susie asked trying to get an answer out of her.

"I don't know, it just didn't seem right." Gabriella said not wanting to say that she was the reason Gabriella isn't with Troy.

"Is it because of me?" Susie asked getting irritated. 'I know it is why don't you just admit it.' Susie thought to herself waiting for Gabriella to answer.

Gabriella let out a sigh. "Not entirely. I just .. I don't know." She said fumbling with her words.

"Look Gabi, if it is about me I want you to just get with Troy. Obviously Troy likes you and he is also hurting because you aren't with him. I don't care anymore. You and him should be together and make you both happy." Susie said. 'that's a lie but at least it's convincing.' Susie thought rolling her eyes.

'What has gotten into her? This doesn't sound like her at all.' Gabriella thought confused. "Did something happen that I should know about?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I just had a talk with Troy. He'll probably tell you about it. Just know that it won't hurt me if you two get together." Susie said.

Gabriella smiled for the first time in the last four days. "Thanks Susie. It means a lot to me. I'm so sorry about this." Gabriella said also feeling bad.

"It's fine. At least you and Troy are happy. That will make me happy." Susie said. Before Gabriella said anything else, Susie quickly said, "Gabi, I gotta go. But yeah I just wanted to let you know." She said as she got ready to hang up.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Bye." Gabriella said as she hung up.

Susie hung up and fell back on her pillow. 'Troy should be happy now.' She thought.

(A/N: yes, she is now done but remember her because she will be showing up again.)

Gabriella smiled as she held her pillow to her chest. 'I can finally be with Troy. I just hope he still has feelings for me after all how I treated him.' she thought as she layed back on her headboard. 'I'll talk to him tomorrow.'

And that people is chapter 7. haha I hope you all like it. And yes like I said remember Susie. She ain't going to disappear just like that. And my ex actually said more harsh words to the real life 'Susie' but I didn't want to put too many curse words in this story. But yeah. Troy and Gabriella will be getting together soon but that doesn't mean it's happily ever after. Read and review my life roller coaster haha. Love yall x3


	9. Coming Back to Normal

Hey yall! Haha so glad you guys like the last chapter! Anyways here is another chapter and I again thank you for your reviews. Oh also, if anyone has ever been in Susie's position, I'm so sorry if I opened up old feelings or wounds but just to let you know you're not alone. Haha I've float the same boat believe me haha. Anyways I hope you guys like.

_Previously:_

_Gabriella smiled as she held her pillow to her chest. 'I can finally be with Troy. I just hope he still has feelings for me after all how I treated him.' she thought as she layed back on her headboard. 'I'll talk to him tomorrow.'_

It was finally Friday and the next day was the musical which was on Saturday. Gabriella wanted to talk to Troy when she got to school but realized she wouldn't have time since they had to practice for the tomorrow night's musical. She got to school to find Taylor and Chad.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said happily.

"Hey Gabi," Chad said giving her a hug. Gabriella gratefully accepted.

Taylor looked at her. "Hey you. Why are you so happy?" Taylor asked raising her eyebrow. 'I hope something good happened!' Taylor's mind was getting excited.

Gabriella laughed. "Come on, we still have time. Let's walk and talk." Gabriella said as she pulled Taylor's arm. She turned to Chad. "You don't mind do you bro?" Gabriella asked.

"No, you girls go ahead I gotta find Troy anyways." Chad said waving to them. They smiled and waved back as they started walking. 'Gotta ask him what happened.' Chad thought as he started looking.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Taylor asked anxiously.

Gabriella smiled. "Susie called me yesterday and said she's okay with me and Troy." She said blushing at the thought of Troy.

Taylor squealed as she jumped in front of Gabriella and held her shoulders. "You are serious? No lie?" Taylor said excited. 'Oh my god! That girl's finally come to her senses. I wonder what Troy said to her.' Taylor thought as she jumped up and down.

Gabriella looked at her like she was crazy. "Tay, calm down! You're even more happy than I am!" Gabriella tried holding Taylor down.

Taylor laughed as she asked, "Have you talked to Troy yet?"

Gabriella looked down. "No, I think I may have to talk to him tomorrow since today's all about practice." She said as she continued walking. Gabriella continued. "I don't know though Tay, I mean why all of a sudden Susie would say that? I don't get what made her say everything she did." Gabriella pondered.

Taylor pretended to ponder with her. 'Oh I guess Troy didn't tell her either. Well let's see if Troy will tell her and I'll find out.' Taylor snapped out of her thoughts as she began. "Whatever girl, it doesn't matter now you can finally be with him!" She said still excited.

"Yeah.." Gabriella said smiling wider that she already was. She then looked at her watch. "Tay, we gotta get to homeroom!" Gabriella said as she grabbed Taylor and both rushed to homeroom.

Meanwhile Chad went to find Troy, finding him at his locker. "Hey man," Chad said fist punching Troy. (A/N: You know how they connect fist to fist yeah that haha)

"Yo what's up?" Troy said as he put his stuff in his locker.

"Hey, what did you say to Susie? Gabi seemed different today." Chad said smiling at his best friend.

Troy looked up at Chad. "We kinda had a blow off yesterday. But I didn't talk to Gabi though. Is she okay?" Troy asked concerned.

"Naw, man. She's happier today. I think Susie talked to her." Chad said seeing Troy let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah well let's hope so. I hella miss her, but today's all about practice. Can't really talk." Troy said letting out another sigh.

"Yeah don't worry man. Let's get to homeroom before Darbus gives us detention." Chad said starting to walk.

"Like it'll matter to me. I gotta spend all after school with her anyways!" Troy said closing his locker and catching up with Chad. They both laughed as they walked to homeroom and made it just in time.

"Nice of you to join us boys." Ms. Darbus said as she closed the door behind them. They moved quickly to their seats. Ms. Darbus started her normal morning announcements as Troy tried to sneak a look at Gabriella. He turned his head to see her smiling with Taylor. 'She does seem happier' Troy thought to himself also smiling now that he knows she's cheerful.

Once homeroom was over everyone went their separate classes. Finally, it was free period and Gabriella practiced with Kelsi while Troy went to basketball practice since he would be practicing for the musical all after school. That was the deal he made with his dad, to practice during lunch and free period and he was off the hook for after school. Gabriella ate with the girls during lunch since the boys went with Troy to practice.

Everything was almost back to normal except that Gabriella has yet to talk to Troy. After school, Troy waited for Gabriella after her math class. Once she came out, she smiled seeing him right across from the door against the lockers.

"Hey," Troy said smiling hoping she's talking to him.

"Hey," Gabriella said in return smiling from ear to ear. Troy let out a breath in relief. 'She finally speaking to me' he thought really wanting to jump up and down.

"Ready for practice?" Gabriella asked about to walk towards her locker to put her stuff away before heading to the auditorium, but Troy gently took a hold of her arm pulling her back.

"Gabi, we still gotta talk." Troy said looking her in the eye showing he really wanted to work this out.

Gabriella smiled. "I know, but we gotta get to practice. How about we meet up tomorrow at the mall and we'll talk then?" Gabriella said as he let go of her arm.

Troy started smiling. "Okay, I'll call you tonight to get the info."

"Great, now off to my locker then the auditorium." Gabriella said as she linked his arm to pull him forward. He was surprised but had no objections to it. 'Feels good to have things coming back to normal' she thought to herself.

Once they got to the auditorium, she finally let go of his arm which was a disappointment to him. 'Damn, I miss her warmth already.' He told himself as he continued following her onto the stage.

Ms. Darbus saw them and walked towards them. "Finally, you two. Now let's get to practice." She said as she walked off stage with her clipboard. And then the practice started.

Practice ended around 6:30 and Gabriella had her mom pick her up while Troy had his dad. Once she got home, she went to her room and changed. She didn't know what else to do so she just started reading when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said not seeing who called since she was caught up in her book.

"Hey you," Troy said joyfully, thinking to himself 'I'm so happy, she's talking to me again.'

Gabriella instantly closed her book when she heard his voice. "Hey yourself. What's up?" She asked as her smile formed.

Troy grinned while fiddling with a piece of paper in his hand. "So what's the plan tomorrow Montez?"

Gabriella laughed. 'It's so cute when he uses my last name.' she thought to herself before answering. "Well actually I have an appointment to get my contacts tomorrow Bolton. But you could meet me at the mall after. Maybe around 12? Then we could go to school around 3 and get ready for tomorrow night's show." Gabriella said. (A/N: Please pretend she is nearsighted. Because I am and I truly had to get contacts that day.)

"Okay, I'll probably be there with Chad so call me when you get there?" Troy said flicking the paper into the bucket he had near his desk.

"Okay, will do Bolton. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go memorize my lines before I make a completely fool out of myself on stage tomorrow." Gabriella said as she started getting her script out.

"Why don't I do it with you Montez. That way we could both help each other." Troy said wanting to stay on the phone with her longer. 'Please say yes' Troy thought to himself.

"Sure. That could work." Gabriella said as they started practicing.

I know I know really boring chapter but hey, it is a filler and I lost all my other chapters since my modem got reprogrammed and lost EVERYTHiNG. Lol sorry. But yeah no worries I'll continue updating real soon. Please don't be mad. They shall SURELY get together in the next chapter! Don't miss it! And enjoy x3


End file.
